X - MEN 2 EVOLUTION
by jman007
Summary: Okay so I had a lot of fun with X - MEN CHILDREN OF THE ATOM thought I would write a sequel hope you like it and give a review...This is X - Men Evolution as the X - Men movies could have been Sorry for sucky summery but I didn't want to give anything away
1. Chapter 1

X – MEN 2

EVOLUTION

CHAPTERS

1\. THE SHADOW KING

2\. THE MAXIMOFFS

3\. A ROGUE'S TALE

PART 1. RUNAWAY

PART 2. THE BROTHERHOOD

4\. NEW X – MEN

5\. JUGGERNAUT

6\. MATTERS OF THE HEART

7\. LORNA DANE

8\. WOLVERINE

9\. PRESEDENTIAL CRISUS

PART 1. KIDNAPPING

PART 2. BROTHER

10\. EVOLUTION

11\. SHOWDOWN

12\. POLITICS

EPILOGUE. X - FACTOR

CHAPTER 1. THE SHADOW KING

From Cairo Egypt to Ethiopia a secret Empire is ruled by a powerful Mutant who calls himself the Shadow King. Amahl Farouk is his given name and before the public eye he seems like a business man and philanthropist. Truth is Amahl is a powerful underworld boss who is into human trafficking, arms dealing, drugs, and Mutant Pit fighting.

Farouk use to supply Nathaniel Essex with mutants and humans for his experiments. When the Essex Corporation fell Farouk destroyed all evidence that connects him with Essex. He also had all witnesses assassinated by a mutant named Psylocke. Amahl Farouk is always in the public eye, but the Shadow King is known and feared the world over.

Before retiring from the CIA, Moira had informed Charles that Amahl Farouk was on the radar of the CIA. So Professor X travels with Cylcops, Pheonix, Iceman, Shadowcat, Marrow, and Angel. Shadowcat or Kitty Pryde is on her first mission, so is Marrow or Sarah Rushman. Sarah is a junior in college and Kitty a Freshman in High School.

"When we land Pheonix will stay with the Professor the rest of you with me…" He looks at Marrow, "No heroics…We have no idea how powerful are the mutants fighting for the Shadow King…"

(" ** _And remember the mutants fighting for Shadow King do so against their own free will…")_** Charles speaks to them with his mind.

The Blackbird lands on a building near the Pyramids of Egypt. "Shadowcat, Marrow on me…Angel! Iceman! Recon the area from the air…"

(" ** _Scott I am sensing several mutants in the area be careful…")_**

The skies turn dark as black clouds cover the area. The sky rumbles and flashes with lightening split the sky. It starts raining then a bolt of lightening strikes, **_("SCOTT!")_** Jean screams with her mind. At the last minute Shadowcat grabs him and the lightening passes through.

He looks back at her, "Thanks Cat!" Cyclops looks up and spots a mutant in the air. He adjusts his visor and shoots her down. As the white haired mutant falls Angel catches her out of the sky and lands on a building. As soon as he lands another mutant attacks him. The man's hair is on fire and his eyes glow. He spews fire from his mouth at Angel, but Iceman erects a wall of ice in front of him. Then he showers the fire mutant in ice.

"Thanks!"

"No problem…"

As Cyclops walks across a building he is hit by a psi-blade that renders him unconscious. Then a another psi-blade is thrown at Shadowcat, she phases and as the psi-blade passes through her Marrow dives to the side pulling a bone from her arm and throws it at the ninja like Mutant. The raven haired ninja draws a Kitana sword and cuts the bone knife in half. Shadow cat rushes forward to phase her hand into the ninja mutant, but her stops as the ninja's entire body glows with a violet psychic energy. She swings her sword and it passes through Shadowcat. The Ninja tries to attack Marrow, when Angel lands on her knocking her unconscious.

CHARLES

Charles and Jean are monitoring the situation mentally when his mind is touché by the Shadow King. ( ** _"Charles! Charles Xavier…Will you join me…")_**

 ****Xavier's mind leaves his body and he stands is a wooded area surrounded by fog. The Shadow King stands in front of him dressed in a three piece black and white business suite. ** _("Charles Xavier or do you prefer X…Professor X…")_**

 ** _("You wanted this didn't you?")_** Charles asks.

 ** _("I have been searching for years for a mutant with your mental strength…Your power is amazing…And that machine you built Cerebro…I will enjoy using it…")_**

 ** _("I will no longer allow you to enslave humans and mutants for your personal gain…")_**

 ** _("Yes let us do battle in the arena of our minds…And see is the most powerful…")_**

 ****The Shadow King's skin turns black and his teeth sharpen into points as he grows a tale. Four spikes protrude from his back and his nails grow into claws. He hisses at Charles and unleashes a psychic blast from his mouth. Charles leaps into the air, flips and lands in a tree. Then Charles fires a blast of blue mental energy from his mind. The Shadow King raises his hand and blocks it.

 ** _("Come Charles you can do better than that…")_** Shadow King makes multiples of himself that fly up and attack him. Charles grows a pair of wings and fly off with the Shadow Replicas chasing him.A visor appears on Charles face and he fires an optic blast incinerating one of the Replicas. **_("How cute mentally mimicking the powers of your students…If that is the game you wish to play try this…")_**

 ****Shadow King makes fists and the ground starts to shake. Then the Xavier Mansion rises up out of the ground. The Shadow replicas vanish and Charles hears his mother's voice from inside the Mansion. ** _("Charles!")_**

 ** _("Mother!")_** When Charles lands the doors open and he enters the mansion. His mother has collar attached to a chain, she is dressed like a slave, and his stepfather is holding the chain with Shadow King standing beside him. **_("Why?")_**

 ** _("I have been watching for some time now Charles…I have always wanted to fight you…But I am a little disappointed…You are holding back…")_**

 ****He nods, ( ** _"You are right…I have been holding back…but no longer…")_** Charles' eyes start glowing and he unleashes a psychic wave that obliterates the mental illusions of his mother, stepfather, and the mansion. A Roman Coliseum grows around them and Charles' is now wearing a gladiator outfit. He starts growing into a twenty foot tall giant and is now armed with a sword and shield.

 ** _("Impressive…")_** Shadow King grows into a giant as well.

There is a lion's head on Charles' shield and a lion leaps from his shield and tackles the Shadow King. He stabs the lion with his claws and it turns into a mind wraith. The wraith looks at Charles and flies at him. Charles unleashes a mental blast of energy obliterating the wraith. The energy blast is blocked by Shadow King who uses his hands. He slides across the sand trying to block the massive attack.

When Charles ends his attack Shadow King points at the statues in the Coliseum, they come to life. Charles throws his shield and flies around the arena smashing the statues, then it returns to his hand. That is when the Shadow King releases another mouth blast of red psychic energy. Charles unleashes a blast from his head and the two beams strike each other. The massive energy beams form a bubble in the center as they push back and forth.

Eventually Charles overcomes Shadow King's power and hits him knocking King to his back, he returns to his normal size. Charles Points his sword at the Shadow King and as the blade stretches out like a rope it becomes a chain and wraps Shadow King up. Then metal bars rise up out of the ground. ( ** _"You are too evil Shadow King to allow to return to your body…And So I build this prison just for you…")_**

 ** _("I will break free of this Charles and I will have my revenge…")_** A door of blue psychic energy appears, then Charles pushes the caged Shadow King through it.

Charles' eyes open and he looks at Phoenix who is standing over him, "Are you alright Professor…"

"I am very tired, but I will be fine…"

With the defeat of the Shadow King everyone under his mental control is now free including the mutants Storm and Psylocke. "What are your names…" Charles asks

"Ororo Munroe…"

"My name is…Actually I don't remember my name all I remember is my mutant name Psylocke…"

"May I…" Charles asks. Psylocke goes to one knee so that Charles may place his hand on her head. "Shadow King's work…Your name is Besty Braddock…Sinister destroyed your body and Shadow King placed your mind in the body of this ninja trained spy of Japan…I am sorry…"

She stands up, "That is okay because I am going to hunt the assholes down who did this to me…"

"Revenge will destroy you my dear…But if you come with us…I can help you find closure…" She agrees, then Charles looks at Ororo, "You have a unique gift…the X-Men can use a Mutant such as yourself…"

"You freed me from bondage to a Monster…I am indebted to you Professor X, but first I must see to my family and village…Then I will join you in the states…" Charles gives her something to contact him when she is ready. Then they watch as she rises into the air and flies away.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2. THE MAXIMOFFS

Unrest rules the United States as many mutants who refuse to comply with the Mutant Registration Act are placed in Mutant Detention Centers. Others hide and form secret communities and then there are those who seek out the legendary Mutant Magneto either to join him or learn to control his powers. The Hate group known as the Friends of Humanity, make things worse for everyone with their propaganda against Mutants.

There is a streak that runs across the city of New York in the form Pietro Maximoff. He runs to Westchester, New York, 1407 Graymalkin Lane. He runs up to the main gate and stops. When he does a ball of fire lands beside him, when the fire touches the ground the flames die down to reveal a red headed young woman. "Is this the place Wanda…"

"Yes Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…"

"May I help you?" A voice says over the gate COM.

"My name is Pietro Maximoff…I am with my sister Wanda we are looking for Erik Lensherr…" They are escorted inside by Jean and taken to his office.

"Thank you Jean that will be all…"

"Professor Xavier…We are looking for our father Erik Lensherr…"

Charles sighs with a deep breath, "You look just like your father Pietro…I am sorry your father isn't here…He left a few years ago…"

"We were told by a Ruth…That you could put us in touch with him…"

"First of all your father renounced his human name and goes by Magneto…Secondly he is a dangerous man…"

"That will be for us to decide Professor…Please tell us where he can be found…" Wanda says speaking up.

"Even if I wanted to help you I couldn't…Your father has learned to use his magnetic abilities to block my telepathy…"

"What of those he works with?"

"They are under his protection…"

Pietro was about to say something else when Wanda grabs his arm, "Come brother we must find him on our own…"

"Why not stay here?" Pietro looks at him, "We can always use Mutants of your talents…"

"Thank you but no…I have heard your words of peace and brotherhood between mutants and humans…Our place is at the side of our father…Good day Professor Xavier…"

As they walk out Wanda's eyes start glowing red as they follow Jean to the front door of the mansion. They bump into Marrow, "Excuse us…" Wanda says.

"You guys are new recruits?" Marrow asks looking between the man, woman, and Jean.

"Actually they were just leaving…"

"Why?"

"We were looking for our father…But your Professor refused to help…"

"This way please…" Jean says before anyone else could say another word.

"This was a waste of time…" Pietro says.

"Just wait…"

They did not have to wait long as Marrow leaps down from a tree. "You want to find your father seek out a Mutant named Caliban…"

"Where do we find this Caliban?" Wanda asks.

"Seek out a group of Mutants known as the Morlocks…They live beneath the streets of downtown New York…in the sewers…"

"Why?"

"Their mutations are too extreme to pass for human so they seclude themselves away from society…My mother was once a Morlock…"

"Thank you…"

Pietro runs off, while Wanda bursts into a ball of fire and flies off. They travel to Time Square and meet in an alley. With a wave of her hand and glowing red eyes Wanda removes the manhole cover and into the sewers they go. "Wait here I will search alone…" Wanda neutralizes his speed power. "You know I hate it when you do that…"

"I know which way to go…" With glowing red eyes Wanda leads Pietro through the sewers of New York. After traveling twenty miles they come to a door with strange symbol on it. "Is this the pace?"

"Oh yes…"

Part of the wall moves out and forms a man with glowing bumps all over his face and arms. A pool of slime rises up to become a man with black eyes and slime all over his body. Then a pile of bones comes together and where flesh should be is a glowing red cloud with arcs of lightening. "Mutants!"

"Not like us…" The living Skeleton says.

"Who are you and what do you want here…"

"I am Quicksilver and this is my sister the Scarlet Witch…Marrow sent us we seek a Mutant named Caliban…"

"You must be taken before Calisto…"

They are led down a tunnel into a large underground reservoir is. The area is filled with makeshift huts, beds on the floor, tents, and Mutant children run around playing catch or some other type of game. There are Mutants cooking over barbecue pits and open fire pits. They even pass by a stock pile of weapons. Quicksilver and Scarlet are led down another hallway to what is like a throne room. A Woman with an eye patch over her right eye sits on a high back chair. To her immediate right is an old man with a very long beard, then next to him is another woman with rainbow colored hair and very pale skin. To the left of the eye patched woman is another woman with no hair, no eyes, ears, mouth, or nose. Then next to her is man whose skin flashes in waves different colors across his naked body every five seconds.

"My name is…"

 ** _"Magneto of children are you who know We…"_** The woman with no facial features speaks first. She speaks backwards and as she speaks the skin on her face vibrates in waves.

Now the woman with the rainbow colored hair speaks and when she does her voice sounds like an echo in a cave. **"We are told Marrow sent you and that you seek the one known as Caliban…"**

"Yes were told he could help us find our father…"

Now the one on the high backed chair speaks, "Why do you seek Magneto?"

"We seek to join him in his cause…"

"Magneto is an ally to the Morlocks…He gives us food and weapons so that we do not have to venture to the surface…" Calisto looks to her left at the faceless woman. "Summon Caliban…"

He is tall and very slender as if he had not eaten in years. Caliban has very large eyes like an alien, "I know what you seek…Your father is hiding on an island in the Florida Keys…"

The Rainbow colored hair woman stands, "I can make you a path if you wish…"

"Thank you…"

They are led to a tunnel where water pours into a ravine below. The rainbow colored hair woman extends her hands and creates a ball of light. It rises up into a rainbow, "Go!" She says. Quicksilver and Wanda run across the rainbow all the way to the Florida Keys. When they leave the rainbow tunnel it fades. Not long after stepping onto the Island they are confronted by two mutants; one tall Mutant with catlike features and another with pale skin and a black spot over her eye.

"Who are you?" The woman asks.

The catlike man growls, "I am Pietro…"

The catlike man growls again, "The brotherhood does not recognize mutants who use their slave names..."

"We are not slaves…" Pietro says.

Wanda raises her hand, "I am known as Scarlet Witch and this is my brother Quicksilver…Magneto is our father…"

"My name is Domino and this bad kitty is Sabertooth…Come with us…" A door rises up and they walk down the stairs into a large common room where several Mutants are just sitting around relaxing. Everything in the underground structure is made of metal. "That ugly little shit there is Toad…"

"Hey…"

"The pretty one is Pixie…That is Blob…and Avalanche…"

She leads them up the hall and pass a blue Skinned Mutant. "This is Mystique…Mystique this is Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch…"

"Nice to meet you…I have a mission and then I am returning to the halfway house I need you to come with me I have take the helicopter…"

"Right…Your father is through that door…"

They open the door and man who looks younger than he is suppose to be sits behind a desk His hair is white like snow, Magneto wears a large red cloak, and a one piece suit. A helmet sits on his desk. He looks up when the two mutants enter his office, "Wanda…You have your mother's eyes and hair…" He stands up and kisses her on the cheek. Then he looks at his son and offers his hand.

"You have been watching us…"

"Bulva sent me pictures and updates at my request…Quicksilver…"

"Why didn't you come to see us as children?"

"There were questions you would ask…Questions I was not ready to answer…"

"Are you ready to answer them now?" Scarlet asks.

He leans on the desk, "Ask them…"

"Our mother…How did she die?"

"Humans…they came for me…They burst into the House…I tried to stop them…They were armed with anti-mutant weapons…Your mother dove in front of the blaster bolt…" A tear slides down his cheek, "I slaughtered those animals and took you to an old friend who bought you to Bulva…" he sighs, "I submerged myself into my work…"

"Have there been any other women since mother?" Quicksilver asks.

"Not emotionally if that is what you are asking…"

"You look so young…" Scarlet says

"My powers…they slow my aging…So why have the two of you come here?"

"We seek to join you and aid you in your fight for Mutant rights…"

"I know from what Bulva said you have speed…" He looks at Scarlet, "but you…"

"I can do a number of things…manipulate the probability of certain events…Control the power of other mutants…Move objects by sheer will…alter the mental reality of others…and change my molecular structure to serve my needs…There are things I can do that I myself do not fully understand…"

Magneto takes them on a tour of the base and shows them how it is connected to other bases he has all over the planet. The tour ends in a secret laboratory. Magneto flips a switch and shows them a holographic design for an artificial asteroid. "What do you think?"

"What is it?" Quicksilver asks.

"I call Asteroid M…I am stockpiling supplies and weapons to build an orbital living facility for Mutants only…"

"Impressive…"

Magneto looks at Scarlet, "With your help I may be able to finish the project a lot quicker…"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3. A ROGUE'S TALE

PART 1. RUNAWAY

MERIDIAN, MISSISSIPPI

Anna Marie Johnson was born into a large family in Mississppi. The apple of her father's eye, Marie loves horses, fixing and driving cars, country music and good food. She gets good grades in school and loves flirting with boys. When she turns sixteen, her father gives her a car that he himself restored. It is the town's annual fourth of July picnic and everyone is coming.

Marie is racing her new car against her boyfriend a young man named Cody. Cody is star quarterback in high school and is one year older than Marie. They race across the back dirt roads at full speed. She drifts to the left and passes Cody. "Son of Bitch!" They arrive at the picnic area, "Damn girl!"

"I guess you owe me a tank gas Mister…"

"Alright but don't chu go tell anyone you beat ol Cody in a car race…"

"To late secrets out!" Jimmy says walking up to them. "Hey everybody!" Before he can finish Cody tackles him. As they wrestle Marie walks off.

"Daddy!"

"Where you been gal?" He asks staring at her.

"Nowhere."

"You been racing again haven't ya?" She acts innocent, "Did ya win?"

"Yep!"

"That's my girl…" Marie line dances, races in a two legged race with her father, and wins the shoe horse throwing contest. Later she slow dances with Cody.

"Hey boy I like you but better keep your hands North of the Equator…"

"Daddy! Go dance with momma…"

"Gee Mister Johnson…Equator that kinda a big word for you…"

"Smart ass…" he says walking away.

The moon is full and bright as Marie and Cody stand by a tree staring into each other's eyes. "Stop it!" She says removing his hand off her ass.

"How man suppose to be strong with you wearing them shorts like that…"

"Be a gentlemen like you were raised to be…"

"I love you…You know that…And after we graduate…You and me gonna marry…"

"I told you I want to go to college…First one in my family…Miss. Pyler say I could get a scholarship an all if I keep my grades up…"

"Then I have to wait another four years…"

"Aint you goin off to college to play ball…"

"And I'm going to miss my girl when I'm gone…"

"I'm going to miss you as well…"

"So we marry and go to college…People done it before…"

"I want to wait…"

"Well give your future husband a taste…"

"If I here you bragging about how I kissed you to your no good friends…I'm going tell my Paw you put your hands where you weren't suppose to put your hands…and he gonna stomp a mud hole in you…"

"My lady…A gentlemen never kisses and tells…"

They move in close and share a kiss. It starts as a tingle, then it grows into something bigger. Marie sees everything that ever happened to Cody from the day he was conceived until now. She can see the sperm that penetrated the egg that form him. Then she sees the day he was born. His first words, his first steps, his father teaching him to throw a football. It is as if she is living Cody's life all through her own eyes. She pulls away and when he hits the ground she starts screaming. People start running towards her.

"Marie what happened?"

"My son!" Cody's father screams, "What the hell did you do to my boy…"

They put him in a car and rush him to a hospital, "Marie you have to tell us what happened?" Her mother asks.

"I don't know we just kissed and everything he is gets pulled into me…"

"The girl is talking crazy talk!" Cody's father says.

Then they are joined by the Doctor, "Your son is in a coma of some kind…We did all kind of tests and I see no physical reason for why he is in a coma…"

"She did it she did something to my son…"

"That's a dam lie!' Marie's father yells.

"Everyone calm down…now let do some tests on Marie I have a theory…"

They take Marie to a private room and draw blood. "Make sure there is no skin contact between you and the patient…" The Doctor says to the nurse.

"Yes Doctor…"

"Marie I need you to do me a favor…Come with me…"

"Why you got that dog?"

"It's a seeing eye dog I borrowed from a patient…Now I want you to touch the dog…"

When Marie touches the dog it howls and feints. Marie's senses are heightened especially her hearing, sight, and smell. "What the hell is this?" She runs out of the hospital and when a man tries to stop her she leaps over him and runs faster than normal.

"Your daughter is a mutant…" The Doctor says to Mister and Mrs. Johnson.

"What?"

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Johnson says placing her hand over her mouth.

"From what I can tell…If she touches someone…She absorbs them…"

"What does that mean?"

"Okay think of your daughter like a sponge…Whatever she comes into contact with becomes a part of her…Whether or not it is permanent I don't know…I am guessing the effects last according to how long she touched the person…"

"Oh my God…Do we have call those Mutant Registration People…"

"By law I have to report this incident…A representative will come to your house…"

MARIE

Marie goes to her house, she takes some clothes and food then she sneaks out just as her father's truck pulls up. Then a black SUV pulls up and four men in black suits get out. She runs across the field and into the woods. She stops and sniffs the air then she continues running until she can't anymore. Marie walks along the highway holding out her thumb. A car stops and she gets in, "What's a pretty thing like you doing walking along the highway by yourself…"

"I ran away…I just need a ride to…where ya going?"

"Me I'm driving up North…" When the man looks over and stares down her shirt Marie buttons up her blouse. "You know I am doing you a favor…So what you going to do for me sweetheart…"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dum…You know what I mean…"

"I'm only sixteen."

"Age ain't nothing but a number…"

"No don't touch me!" She screams when he reaches over to grab her thigh. All his memories, skills, and knowledge pass into her. She pushes his hand away and the car swerves into a ditch after the man passes out. "Pervert!" She says getting out. Marie now has the man's strength and knowledge. She pulls him out of the car and leaves him on the side of the highway. Before driving off she removes all the money from his wallet.

Marie crosses the state line into Alabama. A mile after crossing the state line she is stopped by Highway Patrol. "Okay License and Registration…"

Nervous Marie grabs the cop's hand absorbing him. "Hey!" the other man screams when his partner passes out. He draws his gun.

Marie snatches the cop's gun whom she attacked and shoots wounding partner with perfect aim. She walks up to him and absorbs him as well. Then she gets on the computer in the car and makes a fake report. "Shots fired suspects fleeing on foot…" She says speaking into the CB radio using the first patrolman's voice. Marie drives through a small town and ditches the car. Then she buys some clothes that cover her arms and legs. After getting something to eat Marie buys a bus ticket to Florida.

She stays a few days, then buys a ticket to New York, "Runaway…" A woman asks.

"Who are you?"

"A woman who can help you…I run a halfway house for runaway teens…"

"Yeah!"

"Yes…My name is Raven…Among people like us I am known as Mystique…"

"People like us?"

She leans in close, "I know you're a mutant…"

PART 2. THE BROTHERHOOD

THE WHITE HOUSE

"I call it X-Factor Mr. President…" William Stryker says to President Kelley who won his second term in office. "A Mutant response team that answers to the White House…"

"Your views on the Mutant problem have changed…" Graydon Reed is there as well.

Stryker looks at him, "My son is a Mutant and he is the most important person in my life so yes my views on Mutants have changed…I have a lot to answer for…"

"Pathetic…"

"Why do you hate them so…"

"Gentlemen!"

The door to the Oval Office opens and in walks Bolivar Trask and Henry Gyrich. "Mr. President…" Gyrich looks at Reed and Stryker, "Is this a bad time Mr. President?"

"No go ahead…"

"We have just completed our first diagnostic of Sentinel Prototype…We just need your approval for a field test…"

RAVEN HOUSE

Raven House is a halfway house for troubled teens and runaways, but that is a front to search for mutants to join the Brotherhood of Mutants. "How did you know I was a Mutant?" Marie asks as they drive up to the halfway house.

Mystique removes a device from her pocket, "With this…"

"What is that?"

"Ever heard of the Essex Corporation…" She nods, "The Brotherhood raided a warehouse and stole this tech…The device can detect Mutants…"

"What is the Brotherhood?" Marie asks.

"The Brotherhood was founded by a very powerful Mutant named Magneto…"

Marie frowns, "Magneto?"

"He can control metal and create Magnetic fields…He is very powerful…"

Marie follows Mystique inside, up the steps to the third floor, "This is your room…Everyone on this floor is a Mutant…" Then Marie is taken downstairs beneath the halfway house. There are computers, machines, weapons, and other devices.

"What is that?" Marie asks.

"That…that is a teleporter…"

"Tele-what?"

"It moves both biological and non-biological objects from one place to another…You are the first new recruit I have ever bought down here…"

"I…I never said I would join you…"

"No you didn't…Take a few days and think about it…If you say yes I will train you to use your powers…"

Marie sits in her room alone thinking about her father, mother, and Cody. Later all the children sit around a dinner table to eat. "Everyone this is Marie…" Mystique introduces the human and mutant teens, "And this is Irene Adler…She runs the house while I am away…"

Later Marie sneaks from the house to find a payphone. She calls the hospital to inquire about Cody. "Where have you been?" Mystique asks.

"I wanted to know if a friend of mine was better…"

"You feel guilty…you blame yourself for what happened to him…" Destiny or Irene Adler as Marie knows her says. "It is not your fault…Your powers manifested and you just so happen to be kissing your boyfriend…It will please your heart to know that she will live…"

"How do you know?"

"Because I am Mutant who sees the past…the present…and the future…That is why I am known as Destiny…Rogue…"

Marie accepted her Mutant name Rogue and as time passed she and Mystique develop a Mother daughter relationship. Using the teleporter Mystique takes Rogue to a secluded area with Avalanche and Pyro. She touches Pyro and uses his power to manipulate a fire. She makes a ball of fire then sends it out in several streams of fire. Then she surrounds everyone in a ring of fire before dispelling the flames. Then she touches Avalanche and makes small earth quakes.

MUTANT SAFEHOUSE

William Stryker meets at a secret location with Charles Xavier. "William…"

"Charles…My son has gone missing…I need you to find him…"

"As soon as I return to the mansion I will look for him…Is that why you wished to see me…"

"I shouldn't be telling you this…The President has approved funding for a secret program called Sentinel…The Sentinels are the Ultimate anti-mutant weapon…They are about to release the prototype…"

"What of the X-Factor initiative?"

"Perhaps we can put together a team…The FBI has had its eyes on a Teen Halfway house for some time…They believe it is a front for the Brotherhood to recruit young mutants…I have three mutants highly trained very powerful…a couple of more would help…"

A woman and a man walk into the light, "This is Carol Danvers also known as Miss. Marvel and this is James Madrox AKA Multiple Man…"

William smiles, "You already knew…"

"I will be in touch I am needed back at the Mansion…"

RAVEN HALFWAY HOUSE

When Mystique and Rogue materialize one the transporter pad Destiny is waiting for them, "It is time…They will strike soon…"

"We can handle the FBI…"

"Its not the FBI…A Mutant strike team has been called in…"

X – FACTOR

"Alright listen up…" William Stryker says, "…This is a covert mission…My ass is on the line if this goes south…Havok is in charge…Follow his lead…"

"Alright…Multiple Man is on back up…Miss. Marvel and I will take point…Followed by Wolf's Bane and Forge…Lets go…"

ROGUE

"What's happening?" Rogue asks walking beside Mystique.

"Mutant traitors that is what…I want you at my side…Remember what I taught you…Grab the most powerful Mutant…"

"Shouldn't we get these humans out of here?"

"Shields in case we need a quick getaway…"

The power is cut to the building then there is an explosion as a hole is blown through the main entrance. People start running and screaming as Havok and Miss Marvel burst in first. Pyro uses his sparks to create a flame and unleashes a stream of fire. Miss Marvel flies into the flames and punches Pyro Knocking him out. Toad tries to attack Havok from behind but is tackled by Wolf's Bane. As they fight the house begins to shake. Havok spots Avalanche and blasts him knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile Multiple is on watch outside when a roar fills the air. He gasps as a thirty foot tall machine lands.

"Guys we have a big problem out here…"

 **"Unregistered Mutants detected in area…"** The Sentinel says, **"This unit is programmed for the apprehension of non-registered mutants…Surrender…"** Multiple Man starts making hundreds of copies of himself., **"Mutant ability identified…self replication deploying counter measures…"** The Sentinel prototype targets the real Multiple Man and shoots him dead. The others vanish when he dies.

"Agent down…" Forge says.

"Pull out! Havok pull your team out!" William says over COM.

As Miss Marvel flies through the house Rogue jumps down from the second level and grabs her. "What are you doing?" She asks.

The roof is ripped off the house, **"Multiple Mutant signatures detected…Non Registered Mutants…Lethal force authorized…"**

Havok blasts the Sentinel in the head then while it is blinded he blows a hole in the wall. "This way…"

Before Wolfsbane can make it to the exit she is shot down. But immediately her body heals. **"Mutant possesses healing factor…Capture mode initiated…"** The Sentinel fires a collar at Wolfsbane then he darts her knocking her unconscious. Then the Sentinel looks at Rogue who is still holding Miss. Marvel. **"Level five and level four Mutants detected…Level five mutant incapacitated…Initiate capture of Anna Marie Johnson…"** The Sentinel fires a bolo at Rogue which shocks her. Rogue screams, but she manages to snap the bolo and fly up at the Sentinel in a rage. With punch the Sentinel goes down on its back. This allows the other mutants time to escape via the teleporter. Forge is able to recover Miss. Marvel's unconscious body.

The Sentinel stands up with a damaged face and scans the area, **"Mutants no longer detected…humans have fled the area…Initializing flight mode…Returning to base…"** As the Sentinel flies off the people in the neighborhood cautiously exit their houses to look at the smashed house and the machine fly off.

ROGUE

Rogue flies fifty miles before she decides to stop and lands in a tree. "Shut up!" She says out loud.

(" _ **You did this to me…**_ ") A voice says inside her mind. (" ** _Head for New York and seek out Charles Xavier…he can help us…"_** )

Rogue leaps into the air and flies North towards New York. Meanwhile Mystique reports to Magneto about the loss of Rogue and the halfway house, but he had been watching via a linked camera system. He decides that it is time to step up his plans for the President and upcoming world summit to be hosted in New York.

When Rogue lands in front of the Main Entrance to the School the Professor is waiting with Jean and Cyclops. "Welcome to my institute Marie or Rogue if you prefer…"

She sighs, "Marie is fine…I…"

"I know what you can do…and I can hear Carol inside your mind…" He reaches into Rogue's mind, ( ** _"Listen to me the both of you…I can help but first we must locate Carol's body…")_**

 ** _("Well can't you use Cerebro?")_** Carol asks.

 ** _("I can the problem is I don't know if you will still have your powers when I return you to your body…")_**

 ****Later William shows up with Havok, Forge, Wolfsbane, and Carol's unconscious body. Charles manages to put Carol's mind back into her body, but her powers are gone permanently. "I have to get back to Washington…and explain all this to the President…" Stryker says to Charles.

Rogue decides to stay at the school and finish her education. A few days later, Mystique shows up and tries to convince Rogue to return to the Brotherhood. She refuses saying that she feels guilty for what she did to Miss Marvel and that part of Carol still lives in her. Carol's mind inside of Rogue gave her a since of duty to the powers she has and what Xavier is teaching lines up with that. Meanwhile in Washington President Kelley is furious with Stryker for going behind his back. So Stryker resigns his commission because of the Sentinel program and other things.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4. NEW X – MEN

ROGUE

Rogue pretty much keeps to herself because of her powers. Her school work is a distraction, but when she sees couples like Jean and Scott or Lora Dane and Bobby it saddens her and she remembers her first kiss which is marred by the emergence of her Mutant abilities. She finishes her class with Jean and then heads for the Professor's office.

"Ah Marie you're just in time…" She sits down, "So how was class today?"

"Fine…I past my English exam…"

"Your grades are exemplary…Have you made any new friends…"

"No…Not really…"

"Why not?"

"You know why?"

He sighs, "Human contact is essential to life but there are other ways to connect with someone…Look at the mother…daughter dynamic you had with Mystique…"

She sighs, "Since you bought it up…I should tell you that she came to see me. Mystique…"

"I know…How did that make you feel?"

"Part of me wanted to go with her…But then there are things Miss. Marvel…Carol left inside me that makes me want to be here and become a part of the X-Men…"

"But you had plans for your life…You wanted to go to college…Marry and become a mother…"

"Yes…and I will never be able to do any of those things…"

"You know Marie there are drugs out there that can temporarily neutralize Mutant abilities…and then there is the collar…a device that goes around the neck…It too can suppress your abilities. But you will never be a productive person in life until you accept your Mutation and all that goes with it…"

There is rumbling in the sky like thunder and the sky grows dark. The Professor smiles, "Professor is everything alright?"

"Yes Marie…Go to lunch and we will continue this later…"

STORM

A tornado descends from the sky and inside the tornado is Ororo Munroe. The students gather around as she flies down. "That is so cool…" A kid says.

"Alright everyone back to class…" The Professor says. "Ororo welcome…"

"Charles…" She hugs him.

"Did my things arrive?"

"Yes they did, come with me I will show you to your room…"

She follows him to her room in the west wing of the Mansion. "So many kids…"

"They range from age six to college level…I hear you have a degree in History…"

"I do a Masters…"

"Would you be interested in a teaching position here at the school?"

"I would like that…"

After getting settled the Professor takes Ororo on a tour of the school grounds. As they talk the lunch bell sounds and they are joined by Scott who teaches Mechanics and workshop classes. After seeing all the school amenities and grounds Ororo is taken to the sub-level. She is shown the control center, the medical center, the Black Bird, and finally the Danger Room.

"What is wrong Professor?" Ororo asks when he stops.

"The Danger Room is occupied by Psylocke…"

PSYLOCKE

Psylocke spends most of her days in the Danger Room training. She leap frogs through several flaming hoops. Then she swings across an open pit. And scales a wall with spikes popping out. Then she ducks and dodges through a gauntlet of swinging chained balls, shooting spikes, and lasers. The Danger Room goes dark, " **Level five…** " The Computer announces, **"…Warning Danger Room safe guards deactivated. Initiate Ninja assault program…"**

Then the lights come on and the computer builds a hologram of a Japanese castle. "Ya!" A ninja screams flying at her with sword in hand. Psylocke draws her kitana sword and severs the holographic ninja's hands. Because the safe guards are off blood spatters instead of the ninja vanishing. There is a pop and explosion of white smoke, then four ninjas appear, two in front and two behind.

Psylocke stabs her sword forward and throws a Psi-blade backwards. Then she leaps wrapping her legs around the head of the second Ninja in front. She twists around breaking his neck and flipping him over. Then she yanks her sword free disemboweling the Ninja she stabbed and cuts the legs off the second ninja behind her. Psylocke rolls forward and stabs her sword into the unconscious Ninja she hit with her Psi-Blade.

When she comes up there are eight ninjas climbing the walls. "Freeze Program!" Charles says.

" **Simulation paused** …"

Psylocke frowns as Charles approaches with Ororo, "Psylocke…You remember Ororo…"

"I do…so you finally made it…"

"It is good to see again…Pyslocke…"

She hates being referred to by her human name, they shake hands, "I am still practicing…"

"With the safe guards off we discussed this…"

"Our enemies will bleed…and to keep my skills sharp I need to face life threatening situations…"

"You also need to sharpen your telepathic and Kinetic abilities…Outside of combat…"

"Duly noted…"

CHARLES

Later Charles meets with Scott, Jean, and Hank to discuss school business and new members for the X – Men. "Rogue is not ready…She must first accept that her powers are a part of who she is…"

"What about Marrow?" Jean asks.

"She performed admirably during the mission against Shadow King…I think she is ready…" Scott says.

"And Shadow Cat…"

"She needs a little more training and a few more years…"

"I have tested Ororo…I think she will make a great second in command for the team…"

Later the teacher students, like Scott, Jean, Hank, and Angel who teaches Economics gather together along with the students of the school. The X – Men are wearing their uniforms. "Today we initiate Ororo Munroe AKA Storm as Second in Command to Cyclops…We also induct Psylocke and Marrow as members of the X – Men…Ororo will also be filling the roll of History teacher…" They have a reception for the new members of the team and graduating students.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5. JUGGERNAUT

SCOTLAND – CASSIDY KEEP

Cassidy Keep is an ancient Scottish castle of House Cassidy; passed down from son to eldest son. Sean Cassidy is the current lord of the manor, a mutant who calls himself Banshee. Sean had retired from MI5 to be with his daughter. His wife had died a few years ago, then when his daughter turned nine her mutant abilities began to manifest. So at the urging of his long time friend Moira McTaggert, Sean sends his daughter to be schooled at the Xavier Institute in America. Moira had recently returned to Scotland after leaving the CIA. It is 5AM in the morning and the castle is awakened by a huge smash. It is Black Tom Sean's brother and the Juggernaut.

"Brother! I'm home…"

"Black Tom…"

"That's right big brother…I come to claim what is mine…"

"You're a disgrace to name Cassidy…" People are running and screaming as the two mutant invaders force their way into the mansion. "Whose your friend…"

"The name is Juggernaut…"

Sean takes a deep breath and unleashes a sonic shout at Juggernaut. It has no affect as he walks toward the pillars holding up the top of the stairs. With one punch he smashes one pillar and then another. Sean screams again and flies off the steps landing near his brother. The two brothers start fighting and as they fight Sean gains the upper hand. That is when Juggernaut runs toward him from behind. Sean leaps up flying and unleashes a sonic shout at the floor. Juggernaut falls through the floor to the wine cellar.

When Juggernaut hits the bottom he cracks the floor. He sneers and leaps back to the main floor. "Coward!" He screams as Banshee flies off.

"Its mine…Its finally mine…Cassidy Keep is mine by conquest…"

"Now we go to America and pay my fat head brother a visit…"

MCTAGGERT INSTITUTE OF MUTANT STUDIES

Sean flies all the way to Muir Island and Moira's institute. He lands on the balcony of her office and knocks on the glass. "Sean…what are ya doin here?" She asks with a small accent.

"My no good brother Black Tom…Him I can handle…Its his new friend…Calls himself the Juggernaut…"

"Juggernaut? That sounds ominous…tell me everything…"

XAVIER"S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YONGSTERS

Juggernaut and Black Tom fly to New York on a private jet. Then they steal an eighteen wheeler and drive to Salem New York. The vehicle stops in front of the school. Black Tom gets out and opens up the back. "There is no place like home…" Juggernaut says getting out. He looks at the sign on the front gate. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters…"

"Gifted…You said your half brother is a Mutant right?"

"Yeah so what…"

"Then that means everyone in the school is a Mutant…"

"He can have an army of Mutants…I'm unstoppable…"

MANSION CONTROL CENTER SUB-LEVEL

Iceman is on watch duty in the control center. He sits in a chair with his feet propped up watching the monitors. "God I hate this…" He says to himself, "Just a few more months until vacation time…" He sits up as a large eighteen wheeler pulls up in front of the school. "What the hell?" He zooms in as huge 10 foot tall red armored man who gets out of the back of the truck.

"Computer…Identify Mutants…"

" **Tom Cassidy Scottish heritage…AKA Black Tom…Mutation…Black Tom has to channel his kinetic energy through wood this is usually accomplished by using the cane he carries…Other entity…Identified as non-mutant…facial recognition complete…Cain Marko…Recommend lock down procedures…"**

"Copy all this to the Professor…"

JUGGERNAUT

When Juggernaut smashes through the main gate, the Professor orders Iceman to lock down the school and activate defenses. Automatic guns and heavy repeating laser turrets rise up out of the bushes, the fountain, and the roof. The Juggernaut runs through everything and smashes through the main lobby of the school. "Charles come out and play…It's me Cain!" The children run and scream as he stands in front of the hole he made.

"Cain?" Charles says in the hall that leads to the west wing of the mansion.

Juggernaut laughs, "You lost all your hair…and your cripple…"

When Charles tries to attack his mind nothing happens as it is protected by the oversized helmet he is wearing. Cyclops is wearing a suit to teach class, "Professor go!"

"What's the matter Chuck can't read my mind?"

Cyclops turns the dial on his visor to its highest setting and blasts Juggernaut in the chest. He laughs, "Nice try four eyes…But I am invulnerable…" He walks up to Cyclops and lifts him up by the head.

"Scott! Put him down!" Jean hits him with a huge telekinetic punch. Then Kitty runs up and grabs Cyclops phasing him through the Juggernaut's hand. He raises his hands and slams the floor shaking the entire mansion. Jean loses her concentration and falls to her butt. Then he is hit with a Psi-Blade, but it has no effect.

 ** _("Marie no!")_** Charles screams with his mind as she flies off the second floor into Juggernaut. They smash through the kitchen, across the ground and into the pool. There is a huge explosion of water as Marie comes flying out of the pool and hits the gate to the tennis court. Before Juggernaut can exit the pool it is frozen solid by Iceman.

He grunts and his body starts glowing and the ice starts melting. Then he leaps up out of the pool, "Wow what do they call you Ice Chips…I guess at a party you always bring the ice…"

"Try Iceman…bucket head…"

Juggernaut watches as Iceman changes into his ice form and blasts him again. Juggernaut thunder-claps shattering Iceman. There is a boom and a flash of lightening, the skies turn dark and Storm strikes Juggernaut with a bolt of lightening. Then she creates a tornado and engulfs him in it, when that doesn't work Storm makes it snow as Marrow throws bone daggers at him. One of them loosens a latch on his helmet. Then Marie flies at him again grabbing Juggernaut by the leg. She twirls him around seven times and throws him a distance of seventy yards away from the school.

When Juggernaut hits the ground he makes a crater. When he gets up he looks up and spots Angel carrying Psylocke in his arms. He uproots a tree and throws it at them. The tree stops in the air as Pheonix catches it with her mind. Angel releases Psylocke and as she falls she throws psi-blades at Juggernaut. Then she unsheathes her Kitana sword and slices at another latch on his helmet. That is when Marrow lands on his back and uses a bone dagger to break another. Then Iceman slides at him with Polaris behind him, she magnetizes his helmet and rips it off, this allows Professor X, Pheonix, and Psylocke to attack his mind.

THE X – MEN

After everything is over Charles calls some friends in the Defense department to come and collect Juggernaut. "Black Tom escaped Professor…" Storm says after returning with Angel, Iceman, and Pheonix. "We searched for miles in every direction."

"Right return to the school with the team…Cyclops and Beast will be coming with me…"

They take Cain Marko to a government black site. With Forge's help Beast builds a cell that will keep Juggernaut unconscious and hold him prisoner indefinitely. "Professor you never told us you had a brother…" Cyclops says.

"It is a dark part of my life that I tend to keep hidden…I kept tabs on Cain…but a few years ago I lost mental contact with him…Now I know why?"

They are joined by Forge, "I have run every test known to man and some that are not…He is definitely not a Mutant or a Mutate…"

"Professor…It took you, Phoenix, and Psylocke to mentally subdue Juggernaut…None of you got anything from his mind that would help tell us how Cain got like this?"

"No Scott not one clue…but when I return to the mansion I will use Cerebro to discover the truth…" Because of Marie's actions they make her a full-fledged member of the X – Men.

CAIN'S MIND

 **Cain walks through the Xavier Mansion,** " ** _Hello is someone there_**?"

 ** _"I am Cain…"_**

 ** _"Get the hell out of my head!"_**

 **Charles is standing at the top of the steps to the second floor. _"Not until I learn the secret of how you got like this…Was it Sinister…"_**

 ** _"I don't know any dam Sinister…But I do know I will break your scrawny little neck…"_**

 **He runs up the steps and tries to punch Charles but Charles catches his fist and lifts him up by the neck. _"In the arena of the mind Cain I reign supreme…Now tell me how you got like this or I will go looking for the truth myself…"_**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6. MATTERS OF THE HEART

SCOTT AND ALEX

Because of his participation in the assault on the halfway house and fight with the Sentinel Alex along with William's other Mutant recruits had to hide out at the X – Mansion. When he arrived at the school Alex immediately recognized his elder brother Scott. They hadn't seen each other since that faithful day when their family plane went down. Alex and Scott were separated by the state.

Alex is in the gym working with fifty pound dumb-bells. He sees Scott with his peripheral vision, but ignores him. "How long are you going to ignore me?"

He drops the dumb-bells, "Tell me when you turned twenty-one did you look for me?"

"There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you little brother…When I turned seventeen…My powers manifested and I blew a hole in my school…Then the Professor came…he took me in and taught me to control my powers, appreciate them, and use them to help others…I missed you bro…With all my heart…"

Alex sighs, "I missed you as well big brother…" They hug, "You ever went back to the crash site?"

"Yeah I did actually…"

"Something the park ranger said has always stuck with me…"

"What?"

"That when they got to the wreck they found no bodies…So they ditched before the plane crashed, but if that was the case why didn't they find two bodies…Our dad was military trained he could have jumped from the plane before it crashed…"

"I thought about that to…Maybe they faked their deaths or something…"

"What about that weird sound and flash of light, we heard after we jumped from the plane?"

"I don't know…" Scott punches Alex on the arm, "Look I'm going to catch a movie with Jean later want to come…"

"Unless she has a sister I don't want to be a third wheel…"

WARREN AND Psylocke

Warren catches her as she exits the Danger Room, "So Psylocke…Can I entice you to diner…"

"I am very busy…"

"Even a Ninja has to eat…"

"Fine…"

Warren orders a limousine and charters his private jet. Then he buys Pyslocke a black dress with white gloves. He takes a diamond necklace from his private collection. When Psylocke enters her room everything is waiting along with hair and makeup artist. (" ** _WARREN!_** ") She shouts with her mind.

Warren runs up the hall, "What?"

"I agreed to dinner…What is all this?"

"It's a really fancy restaurant…" Reluctantly she cooperates and allows the people to do her hair and makeup. "You are so beautiful…"

"I don't know I feel so awkward…"

As they walk arm and arm through the mansion some of the young boys whistle at Psylocke. They get into a limousine and drive to the airport. "I thought we were going to dinner…"

"We are in New York…" While flying on the plane they enjoy a bottle of Champaign. When they land another limousine takes them to a restaurant called Le Madam.

"Welcome…I will be your waiter Pierre…"

"We are the only ones hear…"

"Of course…"

Warren cooks for the two of them and they dine on Gougere or cheese puffs, chicken a la crème, and for dessert crème brulee. "Wow you are an excellent chef…"

"My father got me a private tutor…he would always say the best way to win a woman's heart is by cooking for her…Cooking and poetry…"

She smiles, "You write poetry?"

"No but I have memorized many a verse…"

"Come…" He stands and leads her to the center of the floor.

"What are you doing?" Warren claps his hands and when he does a curtain is pulled back to reveal some musicians who start playing. "Dance with me…"

"I don't dance…"

"Fighting is like dancing…just follow my lead…" By midnight Warren has his arm around Psylocke and they are flying over the city.

HANK AND MARIE

Hank goes to Marie's room and knocks, "Just a minute…"

"Oh…I'm sorry have we met?"

"Rogue…its me Hank…" He twists a dial on his wrist revealing his blue form beneath a hologram.

"How in the world did you do that?"

"Its a personal hologram…I built it so I can out in public and not frighten anyone…"

"I made this for you…"

"Why would I need a hologram?"

"No…it's not a hologram…turn the dial and when the band on the watch is green…" He pulls back her sleeve and touches her skin.

"No wait!" She pauses when nothing happens.

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah just remember when you go on a mission turn it back on…"

She hugs him, "Thank you Hank…"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7. LORNA DANE

Lorna is packing her things for a road trip with Scott, Jean, Alex, Warren, and Psylocke. There is a knock at her door, "Hey baby you ready yet?"

"Almost…"

Bobby makes an ice slide and slides her luggage downstairs. "Look out below!"

Meanwhile Charles, Hank, Ororo, Marrow, and Forge prepare to take the students on a tour of Europe. Bobby waves his hand the ice dissipates, "Do you have everything you need?" Charles asks to Lorna, Scott, Jean, Alex, Warren, and Psylocke rolling up in his wheel chair.

"Yes Professor…" Scott answers.

He looks at Psylocke, "You will have to use the name Betsy Braddock while on vacation…"

"Yeah I know…"

"Enjoy yourselves and stay out of trouble…"

Scott drives the group out of the garage, up the road and out the gate and within an hour they are on the freeway. After five hours they stop for a bathroom break and to buy snacks. "Everyone present and accounted for?" Scott asks.

"Yes sir general…" Bobby says with a salute.

They drive off and soon come upon the Canadian, US boarder. There are four Sentinels one on the right and one left entering the country. On the other side the other two scan people entering the US. "Uh oh Sentinel alert…" Bobby says.

"Damn machines…"

When the Sentinels scan them their IDs check out as Hank had hacked the national Mutant registry. A few days later they are driving through Laughlin City Alberta Canada. "Hey this is the place…" Warren says.

"And why are we here again…" Alex asks.

"They have good food and it has amateur cage fighting…" Warren answers in excitement.

"I don't think the Professor would approve…" Scott says.

"Teachers pet…" Bobby says.

Jean pulls Scott to the side, "You promised me you would loosen up…"

He kisses her on the lips, "You are right…"

They enter the joint and the bouncer asks to see their IDs. Then they are seated and watch the cage match already happening. A man is kicked in the gut and then elbowed in the back. "Never in all my years have seen such savagery…Are you gonna let this man take your money…"

A big man stands up, "I'll fight him…"

"Our savior has arrived…"

Lorna leans over to Jean, "His bones are covered in metal…A metal I have never felt before…" Then Jean whispers it to Scott who scans the man with the ocular computer in his glasses.

"Son of bitch…He's a Mutant…" Scott whispers.

Lorna shushes them, as the announcer whispers to the new challenger. The fight begins and it seems the challenger will win. Then the Mutant recovers and blocks a punch with his hand. Then he knocks the man out with a head butt. "My oh my…who is going to take down the Wolverine…"

"That is no fare…" Bobby says.

"Maybe someone should teach the Wolverine some manners…" Scott says.

They all look at Psylocke, "Oh whatever…"

She gets up, "I'll fight him…" Some laugh as Psylocke gets up and enters the cage.

"Hey I don't fight girls…"

"He has a point little lady…"

Psylocke ignores them and slides in between the announcers legs. She comes up behind Wolverine and kicks him in the balls. Then she grabs him and throws him into the cage wall. Everyone cheers, "Okay I will make an exception for you bitch…" Wolverine says getting to his feet.

She takes a Karate stance and Wolverine smiles and does the same. He attacks first with a high kick. Psylocke leans back and does a crane kick. Wolverine blocks with his arm and tries to punch her in the gut. She side steps and grabs his arm flipping him over. Then she puts her foot in his throat. Wolverine grabs her leg and wrist then he stands up lifting her up over his head. He throws her into the side of the cage eliciting a louder cheer from the patrons.

"We better stop this before someone get's hurt…" Warren says in concern.

"We interfere and she will never forgive us…" Jean says. "Come on Betsy kick his ass…" She screams.

Betsy performs a backwards cartwheel kick, breaking his nose and busting his lip. Wolverine spits to the side. As Wolverine charges Betsy she rushes forward and head butts him. There is no contact but she makes it look as if she head butted him, instead Psylocke sends a mental blast into his mind to stun him. Then she leaps sideways and over Wolverine. She straddles his back wrapping her legs around his waist and her left arm around his neck.

Wolverine grunts still standing with her holding on, he slams her into the cage wall then he throws her off and twists her arm. "Yield damn you or I will break it!" Warren stands up and when he does Psylocke shakes her head. Then she taps to surrender. When he releases his grip he helps her up. "Nice fight…"

She smiles and shakes his hand, 'We'll have to do it again…Next time I won't hold back…"

"Neither will I…"

"That has to be the most awesome thing I have ever seen…" Bobby says as Betsy rejoins their table with a limp.

"Your winner and still King of the Cage…The Wolverine…"

When everyone is settled a waiter brings Scott and company their food. "Man I am starving…" Bobby says.

"Bobby…there is something I need to speak with you about later…" Lorna says.

"Okay…"

"Perhaps someone should go talk to the Wolverine…"

This time they all look at Scott, "Really?" He reluctantly gets up and walks over to the bar where Wolverine is sitting. "Excuse me…May I speak with you?"

"At your own peril bubb…"

Scott takes a seat, "I know…"

"You know what?"

"You are a mutant like me…" He says whispering.

Wolverine looks at him then the others, his eyes linger on Jean. "What, you work for the government or something and you're looking for new members?"

"No…but mutants like you give the good ones a bad name…You shouldn't be cage fighting…"

He looks at him, "Funny you don't look like my father…"

"Just some advice pal…I am a teacher at a school for people like us…"

"Good for you…" He looks at Jean again, "Though I might be willing to listen more you tell me who that redhead is…"

"Scott!" Lorna calls as the man who fought Wolverine earlier walks up to them.

"Excuse me I got business with Shorty…"

"Something I can do for you Bub?"

"You owe me some money…" His friend tries to pull him away.

"You got your ass kicked fair and square…"

"No man takes a beating like that and just walks away…"

"You lost your money…Keep this up and you'll lose more than that…"

"I know what you are freak show…You're a Mutant! And so are those freaks at the table…"

"Last chance asshole walk away…"

He pulls a knife, "Look out!' Lorna screams.

Wolverine leaps up with his hand in a fist, then everyone pauses as metal blades extend from between his knuckles. "Son of Bitch…" Bobby says.

The owner points a shot gun at the back of his head, "Get out of my bar freak…You and your little friends."

The bouncer points a gun at Lorna and the others. "Hey there is no need for violence…" Scott says.

That is when Wolverine unsheathes another set of claws in his left hand and slices the gun in half. He growls, "Oh no…Magneto…" Lorna says, "Jean Magneto is here…"

Everything metal in the bar starts to shake, the lights and television flicker on and off. Then a large sphere smashes through the wall. It opens and out walks Blob, Sabertooth, Pixie, Toad, and Domino. Domino starts shooting at the patrons.

"No!" Scott screams.

"Lorna extends her hands stopping the bullets. Then Scott tries to side kick Domino, but she spins away and hits him in the head with the butt of her hand gun.

"No!" Jean screams pointing her right hand as Domino points her gun at Scott's head. Domino goes flying into the wall.

Wolverine is tackled by Sabertooth, "Remember me old buddy…" He roars as they slide across the bar to the other side.

"Get the girl…" Magneto says.

The Blob strikes the man Wolverine fought earlier. Then Iceman transforms and blasts him with an ice beam. Pixie spits at Icemen melting a large hole in his chest. Then Psylocke throws a psi-blade at Pixie knocking her out. She leaps over a table extending her leg at Magneto. With a wave of his hand a metal sheet knocks her out of the air and pins her to the wall.

"LORNA!" Bobby screams in pain with a hole in his frozen ice chest. He is unable to fight as Blob pops Lorna over the head knocking her out.

Jean tries to kinetically take Lorna away from Blob when Toad spits slime in her face. Magneto points his hand at Pixie and levitates her using the metal in her uniform. "We are leaving…" Scott tries to blast Magneto but a metal plate from the Sphere flies into the path of the blast.

"What about Sabertooth and Domino?" Toad asks.

Magneto extends his hand grabbing Domino by her ammunitions belt. They board the Sphere and it takes off, as it flies overhead Sabertooth and Wolverine fight outside. Sabertooth grabs a motorcycle and tries to smash Wolverine with it. He leaps up and slices it with his claws. "There is the Wolverine I know…"

"Your crazy Bubb…I don't know you…"

"It doesn't matter…I'm gonna gut you like a pig!"

With his cat like claws he slashes Wolverine in the face and then the chest ripping his shirt open and leaving five large bloody gashes on his chest. Wolverine kicks Sabertooth in the balls and stabs him in the head. Sabertooth hits the ground unconscious, but his head heals. Wolverine is about to finish him off when he is magnetically grabbed and thrown into a tree. Then several cars are thrown onto Wolverine burying him. Then Sphere lowers onto Sabertooth then it rises up and flies off.

"Scott…"

"Jean get him from under there…" She telekinetically lifts the cars off him then Scott pulls him from under the vehicles. They load up the car and drive off.

LORNA

Lorna awakens to find a mutant restraining collar around her neck. "Hello!"

The door to her cell opens and in walks Magneto, "Why have you bought me here?"

"I have plans for you…You will be the catalyst that propels Mutant kind into the future…"

"My friends will come for me and when they do…"

"Psychic energy is generated by neural energy which is related to electricity and magnetism…Charles will not be able to find us…I assure you…" Pixie enters with a tray of food. "Eat you will need your strength…"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8. WOLVERINE

Images of lives lived and years uncounted flash through the man known as James Logan. He sees his father who was a lawman gunned down. Then he sees a war in Normandy. He sees a Japanese flag and finally a red armored man with metal tentacles coming from his wrists. His eyes pop open and there is the redhead from the bar standing over him. He grabs her by the neck and looks around. Then an invisible force grabs him and slams him into the wall.

"What the hell?"

"Calm down I am not going to hurt you…"

"Let me go…I hate doctors, hospitals, and medical rooms…" The door opens, a man in a wheel chair enters with two others.

 ** _("Hello Logan…")_**

"Get the fuck out of my head…"

"I am sorry…We mean no harm, but you must calm down…"

"Where am I?"

"It will be easier to show you Logan than to tell you…If you promise not to attack any of my people…"

"The only one I want to hurt is the asshole who claims to know me…"

"Actually he does know you…Your memories were erased…"

"Fine I am calm…" Charles nods to Jean who lowers him to the floor.

Logan follows Charles to his office and as they go he explains to him about the school. "The people who attack you call themselves the Brotherhood of Mutants…There leader is called Magneto…The Mutant who claims to know you was a part of a covert government project called Weapon – X you both were team members. You in particular were experimented on…"

"How do you know all this?"

"The Weapon – X Project was funded by the Essex Corporation…The head of the company was a Mutate who called himself Mr. Sinister…My team the X – Men exposed him and his illegal experiments on humans and Mutants…"

"So why did this Magneto take the green haired girl?"

"Lorna Dane also known as Polaris…I do not know…Magneto is up to something…I do not know what."

Later Logan looks out the window of his new room. He hadn't agreed to stay, but he did want another go at Sabertooth and his boss Magneto. "Is your room adequate?" He turns to find Jean standing behind him.

"Its fine thank you…That thing you did to me earlier. What do you call it again?"

"Telekinesis…The ability to move objects or effect things with the mind…I am also telepathic."

"Like the Professor?"

"The Professor has one of the most powerful minds in the world…As for me…my mental abilities are still developing…"

"So what does a guy do for fun around here…"

"What do you like to do?"

"Go driving with pretty redheads…"

"I am dating someone we are exclusive…"

"Who four eyes?"

"His name is Scott or you can call him Cyclops…"

He walks up to Jean, "A pity…I see a lot of fire and passion in you…A waste if you ask me on the Boy Scout…"

"We just met…"

"I know I can the chemistry between us…"

"Am I interrupting?"

"Scott…I was just checking in on our guest…"

"You sure you don't want to tuck me in…"

Jean blushes, "Goodnight Logan…"

He watches her walk away, then Scott stops Jean and kisses her on the lips. "Yeah I will be there in a minute…"

"Play nice…"

Logan stares at Scott and he at him, "So this is the part where you tell me to stay away from your girl…"

"I wouldn't use the word girl around Jean…"

"Well she is dating you…You seem a little green…"

"Really I am not the one who got put on his ass…twice…"

"Your girl Psylocke was the one who tapped out…As for Sabertooth his boss Magneto saved him…No one put me on my ass…" Logan walks up to Scott, "Or maybe you want to try and put me on my ass…"

"I would, but my woman is waiting for me…"

"Scared?"

"In the sublevel there is a room called the Danger Room…Its where the X – Men train and its where we teach the students to control their powers…After my first class we can go few rounds…"

"I'm looking forward to it…"

Scott walks to the door, "Tell tomorrow then…Oh and Logan stay away from my girl…"

Logan sneers, "Punk!" he looks at the bed. Then the window, he walks up to the window and opens it. He jumps down from the third floor and runs across the yard, to the garage and steals Cylcop's bike. As Logan drives up to the main gate he sniffs the air and smiles, because the one called Angel is following him. He flips the turbo switch and in a matter of hours Logan makes it to the Canadian boarder.

" **Halt Mutant…"**

"Fuck you Bubb!" He releases his claws and cuts of the leg of the Sentinel on the right. Two others take flight and chase him. They fire their guns at him, then Logan heads into the woods. The turbo is still charging.

 **"Mutant identified as Logan AKA Wolverine…Terminate with extreme prejudice…"**

"How is this for extreme prejudice?" He leap out of a tree and stabs the Sentinel in the face. He slashes its neck and as it falls to its back Wolverine dives at the second Sentinel like a torpedo. With his claws out Wolverines goes through the Sentinel and out of its back. As he lands in a roll it falls to its knees and goes off line. Wolverine get's on his bike and drives off. When the turbo is recharged he zooms away.

Wolverine finally reaches the bar and leaps up into a tree sniffing the air. He leaps into the next tree and the next. "They went south…" Logan drives to an airport and steals a small plane then he flies below the radar. He sticks his head out of the window to track the Mutants who attacked him. He lands the plane near a warehouse in Wahsington. He detects several familiar smells including the one called Sabertooth. He uses his claws to cut through the fence.

"I would be impressed if you weren't a dog programmed by your human masters to hunt your own kind Wolverine…" Magneto says standing on the roof of the warehouse.

"You and I have unfinished business Bubb…"

"As you wish…Sabertooth…"

"I told you he would find us…"

"With a smell like that a blind man could find you…"

Sabertooth roars and charges Wolverine slashing with his claws. Wolverine blocks and slashes Sabertooth across the stomach. Sabertooth kicks him in the balls and then slams Wolverine into a the base of a sign. "I heal just like you Wolverine…"

He cuts off Sabertooth's right hand then he kicks him in the face. "Say goodnight Bubb!" Wolverine leaps, but he never makes it. He is stopped in the air, "What the hell?"

"Impressive…"

"Hay Magnet brains wait your turn…"

"I would offer you a position in the brotherhood, but you have the stain of working with humans and who knows what lies Charles has told you…"

"I ain't no damn X – Man…I came to settle a score…"

"Score settled…" Wolverine is thrown towards the water but before he hits the water he stops in the air. "Ah Xavier's lackies…"

Cyclops fires a blast of optic energy but it is stopped by a metal plate. "Cyclops look out!" Jean screams as a metal pipe flies at him. Iceman puts an ice wall in its path as he ice slides past Cyclops.

"Where is Lorna!" He screams sliding up towards Magneto.

There are four small metal spehers floating around Magneto. He sends two at Iceman shattering his ice sled. He falls and makes an ice pole. That is when he is blasted by fire from Pyro. Cyclops blasts Pyro in the side. Then he runs toward the warehouse, but a wall of rock rises up created by Avalanche. "Well done Avalanche…"

"Magneto…Sentinels on the way…Ten of them…"

"It is time to depart…" The Sphere rises up smashing through the roof of the warehouse. Pyro and Sabertooth are lifted up by a pillar of rock. The board the sphere and leave.

"Cylcops!"

"I know…Iceman pull yourself together…" Pyro's fire blast had made him glassy like and weak, but eventually Iceman is able to reform himself. Jean levitates Wolverine into the Blackbird. "Beast let's go…"

X – MANSION

"I need didn't need your help…I can take care of myself…" Wolverine yells in the Professor's office.

"If it weren't for us you'd be dead…" Scott yells.

"Plenty of people have tried to kill me…bubb…"

"Scott that is enough! Logan…revenge can be a two edged sword…You have been alone most of your life…You were betrayed…"

"Stay out of my head…"

"I don't have to read your mind…You can find peace here among us…"

"Professor you're not serious are you…He's a loose cannon…"

"Scott remember what I taught you. Everyone loses their way every now and then…We help our fellow man and Mutants by helping them to find their way back…Logan…If you give us a chance I believe we can help you find what you are looking for…"

Logan goes to his room and lies on the bed thinking about what the professor said. He didn't have any memory past his service to the Canadian covert Operations unit. He falls asleep and dreams of Jean, getting back at Sabertooth and Magneto. He also dreams about the day he was experimented on and his bones covered in metal.

The next day Logan gets out of bed drawn by the smell of breakfast. The teachers and members of the X – Men are in the kitchen. "Good Morning Logan…" Jean says placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and biscuits before Scott. The kiss, "Would like some breakfast?"

"Bacon toast and coffee please…"

"You need a ride to the airport after you eat?" Scott asks, "or can we call you a cab?"

"Scott behave…"

Logan just stares at Scott, "So where is the Professor I need to speak with him?" After breakfast Ororo leads Logan to the Professor's office. He stops and sniffs the air.

"Something wrong?"

"I smell something oily…" When they enter the office William Stryker is there. "You!" Wolverine extends his claws.

 ** _"Logan stop!"_**

He is unable to move, "Let me go Chuck…That is the asshole who did this to me…"

"I told you…He is unstable Charles…Get him out of here…"

"Enough! The two of you…William…Go I will contact you later…Ororo will escort William out…"

"Why was he here?"

"William Stryker has changed…He is not the man he use to be…"

"And I am a fairy Princess…"

"Logan I can help you…If you let me…"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9. PRESEDENTIAL CRISIS

PART 1. KIDNAPPING

MAGNETO

Magneto stands before the brotherhood, which is made up of Mystique, Blob, Domino, Pyro, Toad, Avalanche, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Master Mind, and Pixie, but Mystique is not with them at the moment. "The time has come my brothers and sisters…The time to show the humans that this world belongs to Mutants now…and always…Quicksilver will lead an assault against the Sentinels main construction site, Master Mind, and Avalanche will go with him …While the rest of us will head for the White House…Our primary goal will be to kidnap the President…"

"If we do this there is no turning back…" Quicksilver says.

"What if the President makes it to the Bunker…"

"The Bunker will not stop me, but Mystique on the inside…" They step onto the metal plates then the plates rise up and form the sphere.

THE WHITE HOUSE

"All units report in…" An officer says into his head COM.

The lead sniper on the roof is about to report in when he sees the sphere approaching, "Eagle's Nest I got a boggie approaching the White House. Its large and round…metallic like."

"Copy that…"

People start running and screaming, "Mr. President we have a situation…" The lead Secret Service agent says bursting into the oval office.

The Sphere releases an EMP wave disabling all electrical devises, communications, and computers. The men on the roof of the White House start shooting at the sphere, but their guns are ripped from their hands.

"What the hell is going on?" President Kelley asks.

"Sir some type of EMP was deployed we have no communications…We believe it was bio in nature…Mutants…"

The Sphere lands on the White House lawn. It opens and out walks Pixie, Domino, Blob, Sabertooth, and Pyro exit the Sphere. Just then two Sentinela land, but Magneto sends a metal plate and decapitates one of the Sentinels who fires a collar at Pixie. Magneto points his hand at the gate. Dozens of pikes are ripped off the gate and impale the Sentinel.

Sabertooth roars and runs on all fours towards the White House. He scales the walls onto the roof and kill the men on top. Blob smashes through the main entrance of the White House followed by Domino. "Pyro and Scarlet remain at my side."

The secret service, security and stationed Marines fight a losing battle against the attacking Mutants. Meanwhile General Kincaid forces open the Anti-Mutant weapons armory with explosives. Then he hands out the weapons. "Shoot to kill…"

(" ** _Everyone a General named Kincaid has anti-mutant weapons be careful…")_**

Domino can smell them coming and sees them with her infrared vision, "We got company…" She ups into a vent and comes down behind Kincaid and his men. She starts shooting them in the back. Then Pixie attacks from the front, but she is shot in the chest by Kincaid. "PIXIE NO! YOU BASTARDS!" Domino ducks behind a corner and points her gun backwards shooting a man in the head who tried to flank her.

Master Mind looks at Magneto, "We lost Pixie…"

"Tell Mystique to strike now…Pull the others out it is time…"

Mystique is hiding among the Secret Service and the Secret Service had taken the President to the garage. "My family…"

"We don't sir communications are still down."

That is when Mystique aims her gun at another man and kills him. She leaps up and kicks the next man in his throat. "Daniel what the hell are you doing?"

She grabs a man and uses him as a human shield. Then she turns into a bird flies over the next agent and becomes Mystique in her blue form. She snaps the man's neck and that is when she is joined by Sabertooth and Domino who take down the rest of the agents. "Master Mind…we have the President tell Magneto to come and get us…"

"You won't get away with this…"

"Shut up meat bag!" Mystique says. Sabertooth sniffs the air, "What is it?"

"Humans nine strong…"

Just as the agents enter the garage the cars slide across the garage and form a wall of cars. Then the Sphere smashes through the garage. "Hurry." Magneto commands, there is an explosion, but he stops the debris and sends it back at the agents as he backs into the sphere. The Sphere closes and off it takes.

PART 2. BROTHER

X – MANSION

The Professor is in his office on the phone with William Stryker. Scott, Ororo, Hank, and Forge are there as well. "Yes William I am doing everything in my power to locate the President…It will take time Magneto has multiple bases all over the world…We shut one down and he activates another…Yes I will contact you the moment I know something…" He hangs up the phone and looks at Hank and Forge, "What of Cerebro?"

"We are still working on the upgrades Charles, but it will take time…"

"First Magneto takes Polaris then he kidnaps the President and attacks the Sentinel construction facility…What is his game…" Scott says.

"Perhaps he intends to kidnap all the world's leaders and hold them until the governments do better by all Mutants…" Ororo says.

"I had considered that and if that is the case we need to be ready to give aid at the World summit…"

MAGNETO'S SECRET BASE

President Kelley awakens to find two Mutants standing over him. One is male with cat like features and the other with blue skin and scales covering parts of her body, her hair is red. The woman looks at him with yellow eyes. "Where am I?"

The male mutant growls, "So you're awake meat bag…I will tell Magneto stay with him…"

"You people are looking for me…If you set me free I can pardon you…"

He just growls, "Sabertooth's loyalty cannot be bought Mr. President…" Magneto says entering the room. The metal door opens on its own, "He despises humans…Especially after what they did to him…"

"Not all humans are bad…You cannot judge all of us by what a few have done…What do you want to do start a war?"

"War! If there is a war it will be you and the Friends of Humanity that will start it…First you implement the Mutant Registration Act…Then you build those mechanical police you call Sentinels…No Mr. President I didn't start the war…Humans did…but rest assured I will finish it…Bring him…"

"What are you going to do to me…" He asks as Sabertooth places him over his shoulder and carries him through the base to a machine and set him down a few feet from it..

"Open your eyes to a new way of life…" Magneto steps into the machine. The platform rises up and Magneto grabs two holds on the machine. He grits his teeth as the machine draws power from and a bubble forms above him. The bubble of energy expands to engulf everything around it, then the bubble dispels.

Magneto is very weak and Mystique helps him from the machine, "Welcome to the future brother…"

Sabertooth takes President Kelley to a cell. Across from the cell is a woman with green hair and mutant restraining collar around her neck. "You…you're the President…President Kelley…"

"Who are you?"

"I am Lorna Dane…"

"That is a Mutant restraining collar…Why are you imprisoned here or is this a trick…"

"I am a Mutant…My Mutant name is Polaris…The Brotherhood is lead by Magneto…The Brotherhood believes that Mutants are the future and humans have no longer have a place in this world. But there are Mutants like me who believe that we can coexist in peace with humans…"

"A fools dream with people like me and Mutants like the Brotherhood…" The President grunts and he falls to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Are you alright…Someone help!" She screams. A few minutes later Mystique appears. "He needs help…"

Mystique looks at Polaris, "He's fine…" Soon the President stands up, "Show me what you can do Mr. President…"

"What do you…" The President walks up to the bars and squeezes through them like water through a strainer.

"Oh my God!" Polaris says.

"That's right sister he is one of us now…"

A collar is magnetically hooks around his neck, "Now Mr. President you are one of us…Will you continue in the folly you started…Or will you stand with us now…Your brothers…" Magneto has the President teleported to a beach in New York.

 **IF YOU ARE READING THIS AND LIKE IT I HOPE YOU LEAVE A** **REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10. EVOLUTION

Kelley grabs a hoodie and walks to the boardwalk to hail a cab. "No Mutants!" The Cab Driver yells as his cab is equipped with black market mutant detector. He coughs and leans against the wall. The President throws up, "What the hell is the matter with me?"

He doesn't notice as trashcan turns into Mutant, "You are sick…and you need help…"

Kelley looks left and right, "Where in the hell did you come from?"

"I am a Mutant unlike you…I was sent by Caliban…my name is Sharade…Please Mr. President come with me…"

"Why?"

"If people in government learn that their President has been turned into a Mutant it will cause a panic…and if you die it will start a war to which no one can win…Now please come with me…" Kelley follows Sharade into the sewers.

"If Calisto finds out about this…" Sharade says to Caliban.

"She won't…" He looks at Kelley, "Now Mr. President you must go 1401 Greymalkin Lane. The people there can help you…"

"How? Can they cure me?"

"No, but they can save your life…You need a blood transfusion from the Mutant named Wolverine…"

XAVIER INSTITUTE FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS

Kelley is teleported to the school by Gateway. He knocks, "Yes…" A young Mutant boy asks, "Oh my God you're the…"

He places his hand over his mouth, "I need to see Professor Xavier…" They take Kelley to the medical facility beneath the Mansion. "The brotherhood…they exposed me to some type of energy…turned me into a Mutant…I need a blood transfusion from…" He passes out.

"Hank take a blood sample…"  
"Professor is that possible, to turn a human into a mutant?"

"We are about to find out Scott…" Professor Xavier enters Kelley's mind. "The machine emits a radiation that turns ordinary humans into Mutants…"

"But the Mutation is unnatural…" Hank says speaking up, "Kelley's body is rejecting it…"

The door opens and in walks Wolverine, "Ah Logan just in time…" The Professor says.

Hank places a line into Wolverine and then connects it to President Kelley. Almost immediately his skin turns normal, his hair fills out and his eye sockets fill in as well. "Fascinating…Logan's blood is stabilizing Kelley's Mutation…" Hank disconnects the machine and leaves Kelley in the bed to recover.

Kelley sits up and looks around. "Professor Charles Xavier…"

"Yes how do you feel?"

"Not quit human…I swear Magneto will pay for what he has done to me…"

"Violence only begets more violence Mr. President…I have hatched out Magneto's plan…he intends to Mutate the world leaders at the summit…But his machine is faulty…You would have died if not for Wolverine…My people will try to stop him, but what will you do…You have seen firsthand that there are good and bad Mutants…Now you are one…but which will you be…"

They take the next few weeks teaching Kelley how to control his mutation so that he cannot accidently use his gift and Forge creates a device that looks like a watch. It will send a false signal to any Mutant detection devices around the President.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11. CHECKMATE

X – MANSION – THE WAR ROOM

The X – Men stand around the war table which projects holographic images into the air. All the X – Men are in attendance including the President. "Magneto plans to change the World Leaders into Mutants…at the World Summit…His Magnetism powers the ma chine…"

"That's why the son of bitch took Polaris…" Iceman says speaking up. "…He's going to use her to power the machine…"

"We won't let that happen…Magneto is very powerful…The Statue of Liberty will be his weapon…But we have a secret weapon of our own…" Cyclops looks at Rogue, "Rogue…we will get Magneto's attention and then you fly in and drain him…"

"Don't kill him…" Charles says.

"Right weaken him…"

"I will lead a first wave in…Wolverine, Beast, Pheonix, and Marrow will come with me…Storm will lead the second wave…Which will be made up of Iceman, Angel, and Psylocke. Alright people lets suit up and go…"

"Do I really have to wear this?" Wolverine asks in the locker room with Beast, Iceman, and Angel…"

"You do if you want to be a part of this team and want another crack at Sabertooth…" The suits are made of a Kevlar fiber modified by Beast and Forge. Wolverine's uniform is black and yellow. They walk up the hall the men emerging from the men's locker room and the women from the women's locker room. They board the Blackbird, then Scott and Beast prep the jet for takeoff.

"Everyone buckled in?" Scott asks.

"Yes." They all reply. As the Blackbird rises up the basketball court opens up and the jet flies off.

THE BROTHERHOOD

"Today is the day Mutant kind leaps forward…You all know your jobs…Do them and we will win…"

Mystique walks up to Magneto, "Bravo team is in place…"

"Come my brothers to the Future…" Sabertooth carries Polaris onto a metal plate. When Magneto raises his hands the other plates rise up and form the sphere. It flies off towards the Statue of Liberty. "Mystique, Toad…Dominoe secure the area…"

One of the metal plates slides to the side and Mystique turns into a bird and flies out, Toad followed by Domino. A bird lands in a tree then it flies and lands behind a security guard. The bird becomes the security guard. Mystique snaps his neck and takes his COM device. Toad splashes in the water and swims to base of the Statue. A guard is walking along the shore and a tongue comes out of the water and yanks the man into the water.

As Domino is falling she uses a grapple to catch onto the torch then she leaps to the Statue's head and then down the side to the ground. She points her gun at a lamp post and shots. The bullet ricochets and kills a guard. It goes through his head and ricochets off a chain and kills another guard. Five in all die before the bullet stops.

"This is Mystique area secure…"

The Sphere lands and unfolds revealing Magneto and his Brotherhood. "Did we have to kill the guards father?" Scarlet Witch asks.

"Inferior meat sacks all expendable…" he looks at Sabertooth, "Put her in the Machine I will raise it…" Magneto rips the torch off the Statue of Liberty and places a new torch on it with the machine inside.

"Magneto they are here…" Mastermind says standing beside Magneto.

"The X – Men will attack in waves to test our strength…Let them in…"

THE X – MEN

"Pheonix, can you tell us how many are in there?"

"No…Magneto's field is too strong…"

Cyclops tries to get an infrared scan, but his vision is blocked by Magnetic interference, "Alright everyone stay on your toes…" Cyclops leads Pheonix, Beast, Marrow, and Wolverine into the statue of liberty. As Wolverine walks through a metal detector it goes off. Everyone looks at him and Wolverine extends his claws then retracts two leaving the middle on up. Cyclops laughs and they continue on.

Wolverine sniffs the air, "Someone is here…"

"Where?" Cyclops asks.

"I don't know keep your eye open…"

"Damnit Logan…" They wait for him to return then Wolverine returns walking towards Cyclops, "Did you find anything?"

"No!"

Cyclops fails to see Logan extend his claws. Then the real Logan tackles Mystique in Logan's form. They roll across the floor and come up. Mystique/Logan blows a kiss at Wolverine. Cyclops is about to blast one of them, "Wait!" They say that the same time. Wolverine cuts the chain and a door slides down cutting off the rest of the team.

"Stand back…" Before Cyclops can blow the door down he is kicked in the face by Toad. As Cyclops falls backwards he shoots at Toad who leaps into a flip avoiding the blast. Then Toad shuts Cyclops behind another door. That is when he is tackled by Beast. Toad leaps up trying to slam Beast into the ceiling, but Beast twists in the air and pushes Toad up with his feet slamming him into the ceiling. When Beast lands on his feat Quicksilver runs by and punches him in the face knocking him out.

Marrow throws bone daggers at the speedster, but he is too fast. That is when Jean grabs him with her telekinesis and slams him into the wall. Meanwhile Wolverine fights Mystique who screams when she tries to block an attack with her claws. Mystique leaps up and twists around as she does she switches to her blue form and kicks him in the face.

Wolverine falls backwards and is about to attack again when Sabertooth lands behind him and slashes Wolverine across the back. He roars stumbling forward, then he turns and faces them. "Two against one…I like those odds…" He raises his claws, "Let's dance…" Sabertooth attacks first receiving a slash across his chest. He swings and as wolverine ducks Mystique slides between Sabertooth's legs and tries to kick him in the balls with her foot. Wolverine goes into a no handed cartwheel and slashes down, but Sabertooth strikes him and he goes flying towards the wall.

Wolverine twists in the air and sticks his feet out, then he flies back at Sabertooth like a spear. He impales him in the chest with his claws. As Mystique gets to her feet she becomes a Rhinosaurus. She charges and impales Wolverine in the back with her horn. Sabertooth leaps up as she slams him into the wall. Wolverine braces himself with his claws and spits blood onto the wall. He claw climbs up releasing himself from the horn as Sabertooth leaps at him. They smash through the wall and as Wolverine is landing he puts his claws up and then sticks his fists on Sabertooth's arms. He extends his claws stabbing him.

Sabertooth releases Wolverine who falls to his knees, then he mule kicks Sabertooth in the balls and leaps up slashing him in the throat. Sabertooth falls backwards and a pool of blood gathers around his head, but the wound starts to heal.

Wolverine looks at Mystique and moves his head side to side popping his neck bones, "Round two…Darlin!"

As Wolverine and Mystique start fighting again Storm leads the second wave against the Mutants outsides. Ice slides around the blob freezing him. Then he is hit with a bolt from Scarlet Witch, his body returns to normal then Pyro tries to blast him with fire, but Storm blows the fire in another direction ten she strikes Pyro with a bolt of lightening. Meanwhile Angel flies up to try and rescue Polaris, but Magneto wraps him in copper he rips from the statue of liberty. He falls out of the air and hits the water.

"Angel!" Psylocke screams. She is hit by a thunder bolt from Storm who is controlled by Scarlet. Then Scarlet Witch uses Storm's claustrophobia and makes her think she is in a small room. As Storm falls to her knees arcs of lightening shout out from her body.

That is when Rogue smashes through the wall behind Scarlet and grabs her draining her of her powers. Polaris screams as the machine rises up. Then Rogue flies up towards Magneto who rips a spike from the Statue of Liberty's crown and hurls it at Rogue. Rogue flies through the giant spike towards Magneto. He tries to wrap her in thick pieces of copper ripped from the Statue, but that does not stop her. She grabs Magneto and he goes to his knees as the machine is building to critical mass.

Rogue points her hand at the machine and uses Magneto's power to rip the machine apart. "You X – Men have won nothing…" She punches him in the face.

As the X – Jet flies off the authorities show up and arrest Magneto, Sabertooth, Pyro, and Blob. The rest of the Brotherhood escapes Liberty Island.

MUTANT DETENTION CENTER MAXIMUM SECURITY

A guard pushes Charles Xavier's wheelchair into Magneto's cell. He is wearing a collar, "Charles Xavier…Come to rescue me old friend…"

"No…"

"A game of Chess then…We haven't played in a long while…" Magneto pulls out a chess board the pieces are already set up.

"You kidnapped the President…He almost died you know…"

"What makes you say that…"

"Your machine was flawed…"

'Really…" Magneto stares at him with a smile.

"But you knew already…"

"Yes I engineered it that way…I knew you would intervene in my plans…and I knew you had the Wolverine…"

"You made a potion that can turn humans into mutants…You had a second team or maybe another shape-shifter one of the Morlocks…"

"Go on…"

"He was at the reception for the summit and slipped the potion into their drinks...Sabertooth can heal from wounds as well…You used his blood to stabilize the formula…"

"Yes old friend…I win…"

"These new Mutants you have created from the world leaders do you think they will flock to you…They will hate you for what you did to them…"

"Maybe…maybe not…But our cause is now their cause…Old friend…"

"You will start a war…A war we cannot win…"

"I told you before Charles…We are the future not them…They no longer matter…"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12. POLITICS

The news was all a buzz, as Kelley President was found in abandoned warehouse let go by the mutants who kidnapped him or that was the story he was telling everyone. He was questioned and examined always keeping the watch the Mutant Forge gave him nearby to hide that fact that he is now a Mutant. After many weeks President Kelley was cleared and resumed his duties as President of the United States.

"Thank you Senator for meeting with me…"

The Senator shakes his hand, "Thank God you are safe and sound Mr. President…"

"Will we are alone now call me Rob…"

He smiles, "So my friend what can I do for you?"

"I need your support to put an end to the Sentinel Program and to reverse the Mutant Registration act…"

He smiles, "Well its about damn time…" He replies as his daughter is a Mutant, "But Rob I have to ask…Are you doing this of your own free will? Or are those fuckers the Brotherhood messing with your mind?"

"I have been tested several times…I am fine mentally and physically…"

"Alright my friend, this will be an uphill battle…"

And it was reversing the Mutant Registration act was an uphill battle and so was shutting down the Sentinel Program. But there are other countries in the world implementing the Sentinel Program like Russia and Japan. Kelley's popularity and approval ratings remained at the same level, very high. "My fellow Americans…" He is addressing the Country by television from the Oval Office.

"We live in a changing world…Mutants are a part of the natural order of life…They are human beings with extraordinary abilities…They love, hate, laugh, work, and breath the same as us…And many of them want their fair shot in life…I am asking the Great People of our nation to set aside your fears…The same fears and prejudices that gripped this country during the civil rights movements…We overcame that and we can overcome this to make America greater than she ever was…Thank you and God bless America…"

TRASK INDUSTRIES HEADQUARTERS

A man enters a meeting room to speak with Trask and Henry Geirich. "Thank you for seeing me…" He shakes both their hands.

"We were pleased to get your phone call Mr…"

"Call me War…"

"War?" Trask and Henry look at each other.

"You're not a Mutant are you?" Henry asks.

"If I were a Mutant your Mutant detection devices you have posted all over this building would have went off. I am just as human as you…I represent a secret organization known as the Four Horsemen…"

"Sound ominous…"

"We are like the Friends of Humanity…But not as public…We intervene only when the need is great and the need is great. Gentlemen how much time and money does it take to build one Sentinel?"

Trask answers, "Oh about a month…all the parts are built separately then assembled…It takes three days to load all the programs. As for cost it takes about twelve million per unit…"

"How many are smashed up by your average mutant?"  
"A Mutant like Magneto a class four Mutant on average anywhere from six to eleven a year depending on the situation…and how many Mutants…"

"What if I said I can get you access to technology that would allow you to build Sentinels within a matter of hours and upgrades that will make a Mutant as powerful as Magneto quake in his boots."

"I would ask. What do you want?" War just smiles.

Later War meets with Graydon Reed the leader of the Friends of Humanity and Henry Geirich in an abandoned warehouse. There is a eight foot tall crate with holes at the top. "Gentlemen as you know the President was kidnapped and at the World Summit there was a Mutant incident with the Brotherhood of Mutants and an unknown group of Mutants…What you don't know is that the President and those World Leaders at the Summit were all turned into Mutants."

"How is that possible…"

"Non Mutants…or humans who become Mutants are known as Mutates…The process was developed by the world's first Mutate…A wanted criminal known as Mr. Sinister…AKA Nathaniel Essex…"

"If what you say is true the White House Mutant detection sensors would have gone off…" Henry says.

"Not if the President is wearing a device that prevents detection…"

"He must be exposed…" Reed says.

"Gentlemen you are not thinking…This President is well beloved and if the public learns he is a mutant it will galvanize the Mutant community…Make them more united and there are humans who are against the Mutant registration act, but if her were made a Martyr…Assassinated by a Mutant…"

"Kill the President…" Henry says in shock, "Are you mad…"

"People will scream bloody murder and they will demand the reinstatement of the Sentinel Program…"

"How are you going to get a Mutant to Kill the President…"

"I am glad you asked that…" He pulls a remote from his pocket and points it a crate. The tall crate opens and out walks a man with brown hair and red and black eyes. "May I present Gambit…A class four Mutant…Gambit raise you right hand…" he does, "Gambit take five steps forward…" Again he obeys.

"How are you controlling him?"

"We call it project wide awake…He will do everything we command him to do…Gambit show the men your power…"

Gambit walks up to brick on the ground and picks it up. His hand glows and the energy passes into the brick into the brick. He throws the brick into the air and it explodes.

"Son of Bitch!" Henry says ducking.

"So gentlemen do have are we in agreement?"

X – MANSION

The X – Men are celebrating the reversal of the Mutant Registration Act and the closing of the Sentinel Program in America. "My X – Men…My Students…We have won a great victory for all Mutants…But we must always be vigilant against Mutants like the Brotherhood and humans like the Friends of Humanity who seek to tare this world apart through hate and prejudice…To the X – Men…"

"TO THE X – MEN!" They all repeat and take a sip.

Then Cyclops taps his glass, "My friends I am glad we are all here together…" He looks at Jean, "Jean I love you…with all my heart…and with all my heart…" He drops to one knee and when he does Wolverine puts his glass down and steps out quietly. "Jean will you marry me?" He says taking out a ring.

"I will…"

Later Jean goes to Logan's room, "Logan!" He is not there, but she finds a note on the pillow.

 ** _Hi Red_**

 ** _You know how I feel about you…and I know how you feel about Scott…The two of you are in love…I wish I knew that type of love…I love you Jean and it will hurt too much to stand by and watch you marry another him…So I am leaving to visit my old haunts in Canada…Japan…Russia…_**

 ** _I will always love you Jean_**

 ** _With deepest regards and affection_**

 ** _James Logan Howlett_**


	13. Chapter 13

EPILOGUE

William Stryker had convinced the President the need for a government backed Mutant black ops team. X – Factor was born. The members were Havoc AKA Alex Summers field commander, Forge AKA Jon Blackfeather second in command and science officer, Polaris AKA Lorna Dane, Wolfsbane AKA Rhane Sinclair, Boom Boom AKA Tabitha Smith, Morph AKA Kevin Sydney, and Strong Guy AKA Guido Carosella.

"Listen up!" William Stryker walks before them with Havoc standing in front of the others off to the side. "It took a while but X – Factor is now up and running…Our first mission was going to be hunt down the remaining members of the Brotherhood…But something bigger has come up…For mission briefing I give you Cable…"

A white haired mutant with a metallic arm and a huge gun strapped to his back enters. "Good Morning…" They are having a conference room in the newly refurbished X – Factor headquarters. A hologram is projected into the air by Cable'a arm. "As you all know Nathaniel Essex or Mr. Sinister is the most wanted Mutant on the planet…But he isn't the big fish in the pond…There is someone over him…"

"Who?" Forge asks.

"For the time being that information is classified. I have been working my way up the ladder…I have identified a group who call themselves the Four Horsemen…I have taken out two of the Horsemen…There are two left and then there is Sinister to deal with…War is a Mutant also known as Stryfe…He has both physic and telekinetic abilities…I have yet to identify the last Horseman…Death…When I catch up with Stryfe I will make him tell me where Death is…In the meantime you will hunting down Sinister's minions…Last week we got a hit on a heavy player who works for Sinister…Suaron AKA Karl Lykos was spotted in Japan…Morph there is a briefing packet in your room study it…We are going to hit a warehouse in Japan, during the fight Morph you are to take the place of a mutant named Mezmiro…Forge you need to build a machine that will allow Morph to mimic his powers…or create a formula to accomplish the same thing…A brief is your lab on all Mezmiro's abilities…Once Morph has infiltrated Sinister's organization and has a location on him we will reign down the wrath of God on him…Dismissed!"

The X – Factor base is a remodeled military base, much bigger than the X – Mansion. It also houses Mutants under the Xavier Schooling program. Havoc and Polaris share a room as the two are now dating. Polaris broke up with Bobby AKA Iceman after the Liberty Island incident. During his time at the X – Mansion Havoc grew close with Polaris.

It takes Forge a week to develop a device that will allow Morph to mimic Mezmiro's powers of telepathy. The device when it unfolds looks like the tattoos that cover Mezmiro's face. But it takes another week for Morph to study the brief on Mezmiro.

The team flies out on the X – Factor jet code named Mocking Bird. It is twice the size of the black bird. "Where is Cable…" Strong Guy asks.

"Cable is on a separate mission…and will meet us at the rendezvous point…" Havoc replies after putting the jet on autopilot and turning around. Soon they reach the rendezvous and land. Cable is waiting for them.

"Lets move out…"

They hike three miles to the target site. "Forge…"

"I got it…" Cable says projecting a holographic layout of the warehouse and everyone in it. "Blue means humans…red Mutants…Yellow androids…" He looks at Havoc.

"Right! Cable, Wolfsbane and Forge will take out the security cameras…"

"I can do that alone…" Cable says speaking up.

"Right then…Strong Guy will take out the main generator…Then an all out assault…Boom Boom and I will take out the towers…The rest of you on mop up…"

"Morph stay put I will come and fetch when I have Mezmiro…Oh and take these…They will protect you from Mezmiro and Sauron…" Cable hands out small headbands. He closes down the hologram and places his wrist to his mouth. "Computer slide by slide to security room…" There is a flash and he is gone.

Cable appears in the security room. He pulls out his gun and starts shooting. One of the men is a Reaver. His metal arm becomes a gun, but Cable mind blasts him. He walks up to the computer and a cord snakes from his wrist. "Security cameras down move in…"

Strong Guy leaps from where he is and lands on the main generator smashing it. Men start shooting at him, but the energy bolts from their guns bounce off him. He picks up a truck and throws it into a building. That is when Havoc blasts one of the towers. Boom Boom throws multiple balls of energy that roll across the ground exploding.

Polaris magnetizes the beams on a flatbed truck and uses them as spears impaling androids, buildings, and smashing cars. "Guys its Sauron…" He flies right at her, but Polaris wraps him in some of the beams. He responds by trying to take over her mind, but the device cable gave her protects her and his power rebounds.

Meanwhile Mezmiro runs through the building when Cable appears and shoots him. "Got you son of bitch…" He makes sure no one is watching then he teleports to Morph who is already in disguise. "Target acquired withdraw…" Just as they leave Sentinels show up. The Sentinel program in Japan is operational.

SIX MONTHS LATER

"So Morph came through for us…" Cable once again leads the debriefing of X – Factor. "Mr. Sinister is operating from an island off the coast of Antarctica…Code Named the Savage Land…"

"Never heard of it…" Forge says.

"No one has…The Island is protected by a cloaking shield that renders it invisible..."

"When do we hit it?" Havoc says.

"You may want to hold your horses after you see this…" He shows them holographic footage of the Island and the Citadel Sinister's fortress.

Forge stands up, "Are those…"

"Dinosaurs!" Cable says finishing the sentence, "The Island is also inhabited by natives known as the Fall People…Their leader Ka-Zar fights an ongoing war to drive Sinister from the Savage Lands…"

"So we join this Ka-Zar and kick some Sinister ass…" Wolfsbane says.

"Not yet…There are some preparations that must be made and I wish to bring the X – Men in on this…In the meantime dismissed…"

Havoc walks up to Cable, "I want to be there when debrief Stryker and the President…"

"There is some information I can't share with them…They may want to sanitize the Island…or Exploit its natural resources…I have some leads to follow up and when I return we will meet with the President…" Cable vanishes.

NEW-NEW YORK 7-15-3029 – X – FORCE HEADQUARTERS

Cable appears in his time warp lab beneath the X – Force base. He takes an elevator up to the above level, an elevator that can only be accessed by him. A woman lies on a bed heavily pregnant. "Did you succeed" She ask.

"Almost…I took out two Horsemen and I am closing in on Stryfe…"

"Then it will be all over soon…But tell me why don't you want to work with Magneto…"

"Fuck him and his House of M…"

She smiles, "Kid Juggernaut is looking for you…" He kisses his wife and touches her stomach before leaving.


End file.
